Kamen Rider W Returns
is a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a character from ''Kamen Rider W. Each film focuses on the characters of Ryu Terui and Katsumi Daido. The series' main protagonists, Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and Akiko Narumi, are also featured in both films. Koichi Sakamoto directs both films, with Keiichi Hasegawa writing the Accel portion and Riku Sanjo writing the Eternal portion. Kamen Rider Accel was dedicated to the memory of Minoru Tanaka, who portrayed Hiroshi Sagami within the film. ''Kamen Rider Accel'' , was released on April 21, 2011 (with rentals out on April 8), is a story set after the events of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core.Uchusen, Vol. 131''Hyper Hobby'', March 2011 This story focus on Ryu Terui, Kamen Rider Accel. ''Kamen Rider Eternal'' released on July 21, 2011 (with rentals out on July 8), is primarily a flashback story set before the events of ''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate.Tokusatsu , April 2011''Uchusen'', vol. 132 Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akiko Narumi *Aoi Katsuragi *Mina *Lily Shirogane *Frank Shirogane Futo Police Department *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura NEVER *Maria Daido *Reika Hanehara *Gozo Domoto *Ken Ashihara *Kyosui Izumi Querks *Shion *Lloyd Dopants *Masked Soldiers Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***Accel portion: CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger ***Eternal portion: CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, LunaMetal **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial, Gaia Memory Adapter **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form, Accel Trial, Accel Booster **Kamen Rider Eternal: ***T1 Eternal **'Forms:' ***Red Flare (Kazu), Blue Flare (Daido) Cast ;Cameo appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Accel cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Eternal cast * : **Young Katsumi Daido: Masaki Suda * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Double: *Kamen Rider Accel: , *Kamen Rider Eternal: *Commander Dopant, Eyes Dopant, Sweets Dopant: Theme songs ;"Kamen Rider Accel" opening theme *"Leave all Behind" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) **Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr **Artist: Wilma-Sidr ;"Kamen Rider Eternal" ending theme * NEWS|date=2011-02-27|accessdate=2011-03-19}} **Lyrics and Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Artist: SOPHIA Notes *In both portions, the writers who respectively wrote each movie make a brief appearance. Sweets_Man.jpg|Riku Sanjo played the Sweets Man. KeiichiCameo.png|Keiichi Hasegawa played a drunken man. *Both films (Accel and Eternal) had featured several actors who had previously worked for Super Sentai. *Currently, this is the only V-Cinema special that have the main Rider transforming on every film. References External links *[http://www.toeiv.jp/w-returns/ Kamen Rider W Returns] official website *[http://twitter.com/W_RETURNS Kamen Rider W Returns] official Twitter profile Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies